The invention relates to an apparatus and method for eliminating juice splashes when a juicer machine is in operation. In particular, the invention is a juicer cover comprising elastic conical shaped fabric with an opening at the top edge formed by an elastic lip, and an opening at the bottom edge, also formed by an elastic lip. The bottom edge has a larger circumference than the top edge, and the elastic conical shaped fabric is capable of blocking and/or absorbing liquid to eliminate splash. The opening at the top edge is inserted around a feeding chute of the juicer machine and the elastic nature of the top edge ensures a snug fit. The top edge is also positioned to cover any openings in the vicinity of the feeding chute. The bottom edge is extended over the remainder of the juicer machine through the opening at the bottom edge so that the bottom edge covers at least a portion of the base of the juicer machine and at least the top portions of containers positioned under a pulp ejection spout and/or juice spout for collecting pulp and/or juice. While the juicer cover can be used with various types of juicer machines, the present invention is ideal for a centrifugal juicer machine.
Centrifugal juicer machines typically comprise utilize a Pusher (or plunger) inserted through a feeding chute. The pusher forces vegetables, fruits, nuts and other food, through the feeding chute, which are then processed by the juicer machine. Fibrous material exit through a pulp ejection spout and juices exit through a juice spout. Moreover, many juicer machines comprise various component parts put together, with spaces between each part. Over time, through normal wear and tear, these openings widen, causing juices to escape when the juicer machine is in operation. Because there are openings through the feeding chute, pulp ejection spout, juice spout, and in openings between each component part, operation of a juicer machine often results in leakage and splashes of juices and pulp. The splashes create a mess for the user each time the juice machine is in operation.
While some juice machines limit the amount of splash by enclosing either the pulp ejection spout or juice spout in chambers, the addition of chambers to limit the amount of splash adds to the cost and bulkiness of juice machines. Others inventions comprise a redesign of a juice machine to eliminate splash, for example, CN 102293577 B to Wang Zhiwei, which teaches a “Leak-proof juice centrifugal juicer juice fly,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,575 to Harrison, which teaches “Juice Extractors with Splash Prevention” in the form of a spray cap.
Known is U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,335 by Wallace (2002), which teaches a juicer cover. However, said juicer cover serves only to enclose a juicer cone and tray when the juicer machine is not in use. It does not serve to eliminate splash when a juicer machine is in use.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the problem of splashing when a juice machine is in operation, without the need for adding chambers or redesigning a juice machine. This problem can be solved in the form of an elastic juicer cover comprising a conical shaped body preferably made of fabric that can block and/or absorb juice splashes, and stretchable. The body of the cover has an opening at the top edge formed by an elastic lip, and an opening at the bottom edge, also formed by an elastic lip. The top edge has a circumference wide enough to wrap around a feeding chute or jumper, and the bottom edge has a circumference wide enough to enclose at least a portion of the base of a juicer machine, and at least a top portion of containers for collecting pulp and/or juice.